Meet and Greet
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: You finally get the chance to meet Roman Reigns in the flesh. Magic happens and you two seem to connect. SMUT


The line was getting shorter and shorter as time went by. That didn't bother many people, especially when you've lived in this city as long as you had. That night you had spent in line for hours during Black Friday to get your little one a 3DS on sale was still a fresh memory and this wasn't nearly as bad as that time. It was worth it though. You had been a huge fan of Roman's for a long time. You could almost see him from your position in the line for tonight's meet and greet. It wasn't the first time you'd done this. Tonight you wore a dress, a rarity for you, and let yourself feel pretty for once. It was so easy to get caught up in your role as a mother and to forget you were a woman too. Your dark hair was down for once and the eye make up you had on gave you an exotic look.

Roman was feeling a little bored. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his fans, he did. His day hadn't been a good one, especially after that rather public fight he had with Galina. After being together for so many years, things had begin to fizzle out. He loved his little girl and that was the only reason he was still trying. It would be nice to have someone to talk to that didn't bite his head off, someone who saw how hard this was for him, being away from the ones he cared about. Galina had accused him of being more dedicated to his fans than his own family.

Your nerves zinged once it was your turn to meet Roman once again. His eyes perked up when they met your's. Did he recognize you? Impossible. Roman definitely did recognize you, that soft sincere smile and dark eyes. He reached out with a big hand. "Hey, Nice of you to come." Your pulse skipped a beat in your neck. "Definitely my pleasure. I've been a big fan of your's for a while." There was something so sweet about that nervous little smile. "Thanks. The support means alot." He was just so real compared to some of the others you had met. "Was hoping to get a picture with you if that's okay?" Roman nodded and came around to you. It was a little overwhelming how he towered over you. You handed the phone to a friend who snapped a pic. "Thanks. That was all I wanted."

You started to walk away but Roman kept a hold of your hand. "Would you like an autograph too?" For some reason, he didn't want to let go of you. You chuckled nervously. "I would love that." Your smile was lovely and he caught himself staring. "Give me a sec." He smiled down at you in a way that warmed your insides. God, the man was perfect. When he handed the pic to you, his thumb slid over your fingers. You both stared into each other's eyes. "I got to go." That was just so intense for a moment that it scared you. Roman looked on as you walked away and hoped that you would be back. You were walking to your car when you turn the picture over and saw that Roman had written something underneath: 'Call me' and his digits followed.

You gasped, cheeks flaming hot red. Girls all over the world had fantasized about the man and he had given you his number. What to do tormented your brain. The chemistry between you had been there when you touched. Was it worth the risk? "Hell, yeah!" Once the event was over, you texted him.

 _'Hey, Roman! It's me from the meet and greet earlier.'_

Ding!

 _'Just call me Joe. I left a ticket for you for RAW tomorrow night.'_

You typed:

 _'I will be there.'_

Ding!

 _'Great! I will see you then.'_

You turned the phone off and stuck it back in your purse and place a hand on your chest. Your heart was beating at a rapid pace. This was the last thing you expected when you turned into the parking lot. No one was going to believe it. Not that you planned on telling anyone since you were married. That night you told your husband you would be at your cousin's all night after RAW. That night you went to the ticket booth and got the ticket Joe had left for you.

During the night, Joe came through the audience as usual but when got to the barrier he turned and smiled at you. In a dark green top and jeans, you looked pretty good to him. The show was as awesome as it ever was but it felt like he was watching through the whole match. Some people were asking questions but you deflected, saying you had never met. When the show ended, a security guard came up to you. "This way, mam." You blushed as people's heads began to turn but followed the security dude closely.

He guided you to a locker room in the back. You sat in a chair and listened to the sound of running water. It dawned on you that Joe was taking a shower. All rational thought left, when he walked out of the back and clad in only a towel. You feel your mouth go dry at the sight of 6 foot 3 of wet, hot Samoan. "Oh, hi." Joe gave a nervous laugh and you could sweat he was blushing. "I didn't know you were already here." You smiled. He was cute all embarrassed like that. "I will be right back." He ducked back out of the room only to come back. "Oh yeah, might need these." He grabbed his cloths and went back. You couldn't help but giggle at him. The whole situation was comical.

It was ten minutes before Joe came back out, his hair combed back and in a ponytail. He wore a black tank top and a pair of tight jeans. "Wanna go for a drive?" His face was pretty hard to read but you could see he wanted company. "Okay." Joe put a hand around your waist as the two of you walked out to the parking lot. "Joe? Why did you invite me? Not that I'm not glad you did. I'm just curious why." Joe started the car and put it into gear. "In this business, it's hard to find people who are really real. Do you know what I mean?" You nodded. "I remember you from some of the other meet and greets." Your heart began to beat fast. He remembered you, out of all the people who came just to see him? "There's just something about you that tells me you're different."

Joe drove to La Marina which was usually empty that time of night. The two of you walked out to see the view of the city from there. "I always liked this view." You stuck close next to his side. "I do too. Don't get to come out here very often." He looked down at you. "Yeah, you have kids. I remember the little boy you had with you once." You smiled at the thought of your kids. "David, my five year old. I remember that." That warmth in your eyes was familiar, he seen it in his own when he thought of Joelle. "They mean alot to me." Joe wrapped an arm around your shoulders as a breeze blew through the air. "I know what you mean. I still remember the first time Joelle said 'Daddy'. There is nothing like that feeling." He looked down into your dark brown eyes and his smile faltered into something else.

"Well, there is exceptions." You never saw it coming when he bent in close and kissed you. You start off hesitantly then got closer and closer, the kiss becoming something more. His fingers cupped your face, his lips so soft on your own that you sigh. He took this as a sign to let it go deeper. You couldn't deny him as his tongue slid over your lips as if asking for permission to enter. Your nipples hardened beneath the thin top and opened enough for him to slide against your tongue. Your body leaned into his as you kissed him back. It became more passionate, his finger slid into you hair and you moaned into his lips. His grip on you became tighter, your breasts pressed solid into his chest.

When Joe pulled back, he laid his forehead against yours, those beautiful gray eyes closed. "I'm not sure why I did that." He smelled so good, felt so right with his arms around you. "I could have said no." Those eyes opened, seemingly peering into your soul. "Then why didn't you?" You looked into those eyes and felt a connection, something about him that pulled at you. "Because I wanted it too." The two of you talked for the longest time, laughing at old childhood memories and found that there was alot that you had in common. It had been a long time since you had talked with anyone like that.

During the drive back, Joe took you hand and just rubbed his thumb over your pulse. When Joe parked the car back at the arena, for a minute he wouldn't move. "Joe?" You were worried he was regretting all this. "My hotel is across the street. Please don't make me go back there alone?" You had alot to lose but didn't care at that moment. He had been in your dreams every night. "Take me to bed, Joe." He leaned in, kissed the breath from you. "You make my head spin when you..." Joe kissed you again then started the car again.

*Inside the Elevator at the Hotel*

There was this worried look on your face so Joe ran a finger down your cheek. "Why the frown, babygirl?" You felt a little stupid saying it but it was true. "I'm not like the girls you're around...I'm..." He pulled you close, made you look him in the eye. "Those girls are not what I want..What I want...is you." His hands skimmed down your back to cup your bottom. "And I love your curves." When you looked, all you saw was sincerity in his eyes. "I'm just being stupid...Sorry." He kissed you head and took your hand to lead you to his room.

*Inside his Room*

The second the both of you were inside, Joe pushed you up against the door. This kiss was massively different than the one at the marina. This kiss was heated, hungry and was melting your knees. You gasp as his hand snake under your top to cup one full breast. "I need you, babygirl." Your coat slid down to the floor, shoes kicked off to the side. You pull off his shirt to touch that wonderful body. He growled and pulled at yours too then picked you up and walked to the bed. When he laid you down, he covered your body with his. "So beautiful."

You could feel the hard on he was sporting in his pants. He kissed down your neck, then carefully undid the front clasp of your bra. When his mouth attacked one nipple, your eyes nearly rolled back in your head. "Uhhh..." You couldn't hold in the low moan. Joe situated himself between your legs while your fingers pulled free his hair from the ponytail. Everything about the man was just perfect. You ran your nails up his spine and gasped as his teeth gently bit into your breast. Desire and pure unadulterated lust clouded your mind.

Joe's mouth traveled down your tummy, nibbling your navel before unzipping your jeans. There was no going back for either of you. With a strong pull, he had your pants off. He fingered the small bit of lace you wore for panties. When his fingers delved inside your wet folds, your body jerked. He watched your eyes. "Oh yes, I know that look. Let me watch, babygirl. Let me watch you as I touch you." His fingers circled your clit for a time, almost teasing you. "Joe...oh god...please..." You moaned then he pinched your clit then began to rub. "Look at me...Don't close those pretty brown eyes." You kept your eyes on him as his fingers worked you, as your body shook with need.

Two fingers entered you inside while his thumb rubbed your clit. "You have no idea how hot you look so turned on." Over and over again, he pulled back and thrust inside her with those thick digits. You cried out sharply. "Cum for me, baby. Let me watch as you lose control." He lowered down her body and ran his tongue over your clit. "Eyes on me. I want to see it when you cum for me." His fingers increased pace while his lips wrapped around your clit. "Oh GOD!" Joe was dead set on getting what he wanted and what he wanted was to push you over the edge. One big hand came up to grip your breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb.

Climax hit without any warning but you kept eyes on him like he wanted. Somehow it made it ore intense...hotter. You yelled out his name, fingers tightening in his hair. Joe lapped up every but of sweet cum from your pussy. It left you trembling yet still wanting more. "Let me touch you, Joe. " You could still feel the hard on that stood proudly under those tight jeans. "Naked...now...Joe.." He smiled and got up to kick off his own shoes then pulled his pants down with his boxer briefs. Your mouth went dry yet again at seeing him totally naked. Joe's full hard 8 inch cock stood out and made you shiver.

You got on your knees and beckoned him closer to the side of the bed. It took one lick to become addicted to the taste of him. You let your tongue circle the sensitive head then wrapped your lips around him. Joe groaned and pulled you closer. Slowly you worked him inside your hot wet mouth an inch at a time. "God, babygirl, that feels so good." Your hands caressed up his thighs to cup his buttocks. Up and down his cock, you sucked, relaxing your throat just enough to swallow him to the back of your throat. Your head dipped down for a second to mouth his balls. "You keep that up and I'm gonna lose it."

Joe pushed you back on the bed and kissed you hard. Before you could catch your breath he thrust inside to the hilt. You cried out sharply, the sudden feeling of being filled taking you by surprise. "OH! Make love to me, Joe." When he started to move, you wrapped your legs around his waist. The heat of it all was almost too much. He made you feel like a woman...a desirable woman...a woman who deserved to be worshiped like this. He laced his fingers with yours as he thrust into you. "You feel so good inside...Damn..." He grunted as his eyes darkened in pure ecstasy. "More, Joe...Oh god...I wanna feel you cum inside me...cum with me..."

Joe's increased his thrust and you held on for dear life. "Uhhhh...JOE...OH GOD...SO GOOD.." You gasp, trying to catch you breath. The heat built and built...hotter and hotter...like you couldn't get close enough. You locked eyes again and lost complete control with him. He began to pound into you , pushing you into a mind blowing orgasm. The feel of your tight pussy spasm around him was too much and he roared with release. He came over and over again, his warm cum spurting deep inside you. "Oh, Joe..." You shivered violently as the tidal wave of pleasure knocked you for a loop.

Joe rolled onto his back with you on top as the both of you rode out the aftershocks of good sex. You laid your head on his chest and tried to catch your breath. That night was spent in his arms. He held you like something precious and it pained you to have to let him go but you both had other responsibilities. You told yourself to worry about it in the morning. Never had either of you had ever slept that well. The next morning, you reached out to find Joe gone. On the pillow was a note.

'This is not a goodbye. I am not giving you up that easily. I had to leave to make the next venue. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you. You have my number. Please stay in touch and I will be back some time soon, I promise. I need you..Remember that. Your's Always, Joe."

You fingered the note and knew that there would be a next time.


End file.
